Fears become reality
by jj87
Summary: Charlie's past catches up with her, in between the everyday drama's of the bay, raising her ninteen year old daughter alone, dodging the watchful eyes of her protecive brothers, sleeping with Brax and not sleeping with Brax she must confront her past before she puts everyone she loves in danger. The usual cast will appear, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie groaned as her alarm went off, kicking off the covers with a huff she rolled out of the bed and walked towards her bathroom. "You know," came a voice starling her "you always were like that in the mornings."

Whirling around quickly she banged on the light to find no one there, looking around again she sighed. Running her fingers through her hair she shook her head "it's not real Charlie, it's not real," she said out loud and walked on to the bathroom.

Turning on the shower she stuck her hand in and went off into a daze, this was the third time this week she'd heard his voice, third time she'd jumped out of her skin, third time she'd called her brother in a panic. "Oww!" she hissed and pulled her arm out of the water. Looking down at the red mark she sighed and banged her hand against the glass door "get it together Charlie," she muttered "he can't hurt you, he's in jail!" she hissed and adjusted the shower.

Stepping into the shower she looked down at her arm and shook her head, she'd burned herself-again. Two days ago she'd went off into another daze while pouring herself some coffee, shaking it off she quickly washed herself and jumped out.

Twenty minutes later she came down to the kitchen to find Ruby at the table eating her breakfast "morning," she said and ruffled her hair.

"Morning," she replied and stood up "I gotta get to work early," she said placing her bowl in the sink "don't forget the barbeque at Case's later," she added.

Charlie groaned she'd forgotten about that "do I really have to?" she asked.

Ruby sighed "we've had this conversation already mum, I want you to meet his family and they want to meet ours."

"I know that, his brother is a moron…can't I just meet his mum for coffee?" she asked.

"You agreed mum, one night," Ruby said and grabbed her bag "you're doing if for me! and his brother is just being a moron because he fancies you!" she called.

"I know he does," she sighed and drained her cup, walking to the sink she stilled her movements as she heard a noise. Listening for a minute she placed the cup down and reached for her gun clip. Unclipping it she held her hand on it and walked to the door "hello?" she called and stuck her head out. Seeing no one she walked out and jumped back pulling her gun "Jesus Brax!" she yelled.

"Well hello to you too," he chuckled.

"What the hell are you doing sneaking around my house at seven am?" she yelled.

"Ruby said you were on early, I just wanted to make sure you were still coming over later," he replied.

Charlie rolled her eyes and grabbed her keys "I'll be there," she said and walked out "you didn't need to come and ask you would have found out later."

"Alright," he nodded "later!" he called as he walked back to his car.

Charlie watched him go and shook her head what was his obsession with her?

….

A while later she looked up from her desk as her brothers walked in "morning," she yawned and leaned over to get a file. She looked up as someone grabbed her arm "what?" she asked as Peter pulled her closer to examine it.

"What happened? Is that a burn?" he asked looking at her.

Charlie pulled her arm away "went into a daze while I was waiting for the water to heat up…it's fine," she added and went back to her file.

"Like you did the other day?" Jack asked nodding to her hand that was still a little marked.

"So?" she shrugged and stood up "I got a lot on my mind," she said and walked towards the door.

"Oh no you don't," Peter said pulling her back and closing the door.

"Pete I'm busy," she huffed.

"I'll make it quick then…you've been doing this for the last two weeks, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Charlie replied "paperwork is getting on top of me that's all."

Jack sat across from her "so those calls at two and three in the morning were nothing?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Charlie sighed heavily reaching into her pocket she pulled out a letter, looking down on it she stared at it for a few seconds before holding it out "I got this two weeks ago."

Peter took it and glanced at Jack "what is it?" he asked.

Charlie stood up "open it," she said and walked to the window.

Peter glanced at her as he opened it, unfolding the letter he began to read then froze "what is it?" Jack asked not liking the look on his face.

Peter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "why are we only finding out about this now?"

"what is it?" Jack asked again and took it from him, reading it quickly he choked on air "Charlie?" he asked wide eyed.

Charlie sighed and turned back to them "that right there-the look on your faces is why I never told you…and I hoped it would go away," she muttered.

"You're being called as a witness in a murder trial this isn't going away Charlz," Peter said.

Charlie looked over at him "they told me he'd never know I was the eye witness."

Jack sighed "can we get her out of it Pete?"

Peter took the letter back and looked over it again "I don't think so, some new detective has taken over this case," he said and grabbed his keys " but we can try…I'll be back later!" he called as he hurried out of the station with the letter.

Charlie and Jack watched him go "you think he'll get me outta this?" she asked.

Jack chuckled and wrapped his arm around her "it's Pete, of course he will…I better go do some work," he chuckled and walked to the door. "Don't worry Charlz, we'll get you out of this one way or another," he added before he closed the door.

* * *

Later that day Charlie had finished work, she had no idea how she'd made it through the day. She groaned as Brax dropped down beside her "I've had a really bad day, I am so not in the mood for you."

Brax chuckled and stood up "alright Serge seeing as I'm a nice guy and all I'll le this one slide, I'll see ya later," he said and walked off.

"Moron," she muttered and stood up, taking a sip of her coffee she turned around and jumped, looking again to see no one there she stamped her foot "not today, not any day," she said and walked off to her car.

Pulling up at her house she frown at the porch light on, she never used her front door and neither did anyone else so they never needed the light. Climbing out she shook it off "I'm going crazy," she muttered and walked around to her back door.

Letting herself in she picked up her mail and walked into the living room, turning off the porch light she pressed play on her machine and dropped onto the sofa "Hi Charlie," came a female voice "this is Lauren from Mr Goodman's office, your brother was in touch about a letter you received concerning a court appearance. As it concerns yourself and you are the client I'm afraid due to client confidentially we can only deal with you, if you would like to deal with this matter I've made an appointment for you at one pm tomorrow, please contact me if you wish to cancel, goodbye and have a great day."

Charlie looked at the machine "you gotta be kidding me," she said and pulled out her phone "Pete? Did you call the lawyer today?"

"Yeah but the receptionist wouldn't deal with me so I went down there myself."

"And?" she asked and rolled her eyes this was typical Pete.

"He'll see both of us at three tomorrow," he replied.

"Okay," she sighed "I got a call to come down at one tomorrow, I better got cancel that," she said and stood up "I'll see ya at the Braxton's later," she added and hung up.

Just as she took a step her phone beeped, reading the message she frowned at the unknown recipient, she pressed call back and held the phone to her ear "who is this?" she asked as soon as they'd answered.

"Hello to you too Sergeant," Brax chuckled "you got my message then?"

Charlie shook her head in disbelief "how did you get my number?"

"Your daughter, she suggested I offer you a lift so you can drink…so?" he asked

Charlie took the phone away and looked at it, shaking her head she put it back to her ear "do you ever give up?"

"Fine, here I was trying to do something nice for my brothers girlfriend and all I get is grief…make your own way over then," he said and hung up.

Charlie chuckled and threw the phone down he's a tryer, she'd give him that.

….

Later that evening Charlie pulled up outside the Braxton's to find neither of her brothers here yet, sighing she pulled out her phone she was half an hour later so she was sure they'd be here "Jack?" she asked as soon as he'd answered.

"I know I'm late, I can't leave yet Joyce is on my back for this paperwork," he replied.

Charlie sighed again Joyce was her boss so she couldn't complain "where's Pete?"

"Don't know he called he was going out and I haven't seen him since."

"Alright…hurry up," she said and hung up.

Grabbing the bottle of wine she'd brought she climbed out and walked up the drive, knocking on the door she took a step back and prayed this night would fly in.

She looked up when a woman answered the door "Cheryl?" she asked.

She nodded "that's me, and you must be Charlie," she said holding out her hand "nice to finally meet you."

"You too," Charlie said returning the handshake "my brothers are running a bit late, they should be here soon," she added.

Cheryl waved her off and stepped back "ah don't worry about it I know what way you coppers work, come in, everything is out the back," she said and walked off.

Charlie walked in and placed the wine and her bag on the counter "I just brought wine, I didn't know what else to get."

Cheryl waved her hand again "that's fine thanks, love a good wine me," she said and walked to the cooker.

"Can I help with anything?" Charlie asked-she felt so awkward right now.

"No, no, you're a guest, you go sit down, I'll get one of the boys to get it," she replied.

"Really I don't mind," Charlie said.

"Okay," Cheryl nodded "you can start taking those bowls of stuff out and I'll get Daryl to get you a drink, if he's not too busy!" she yelled towards the bedrooms.

Brax walked out pulling a shirt over his head "mum, I said I was in the shower what is it now?" he asked failing to notice Charlie.

"Get our guest a drink," Cheryl snapped back.

Brax frowned and looked over to see Charlie gathering up stuff "hey," he said walking to her "I'll get that," he offered.

Charlie smiled quickly "I got it, thanks," she said and walked outside.

"Daryl! Drink for the girl!" Cheryl yelled.

Brax walked to the door "what do you want to drink?" he called.

"Something large and double!" she called back.

Brax chuckled and walked back inside, pouring her a vodka he rolled his eyes as his mum whined about something else "what now mum?" he asked.

"Never mind," she hissed and walked out back with trays.

Brax sighed and grabbed Charlie's drink and one for himself sitting down beside her he nodded behind her "whatever you want to mix it with should be on that table."

Charlie stood up and took her drink "thanks," she said and walked to the table.

"Daryl!" Cheryl yelled all over the place "that stupid oven isn't working again!"

Brax groaned and stood up "I've told you before mum it's an electric oven it's not gonna light with a match!" he called in.

Charlie watched him go and shook her head Cheryl sure liked to pick on Brax, looking around for Ruby she went to stand up but stopped when Brax came back "everything okay?" she asked.

Brax nodded "mum's a nut job," he chuckled "you have to tell her things about a million times."

"Daryl!" Cheryl yelled again "it won't come on!"

"Turn the switch on the wall!" he called.

"You're bloody useless!" she yelled out the window "you never do anything right!"

Charlie saw hurt flash across his face before anger replaced it "I'll go," she said and stood up "I need my bag anyway," she added and hurried off, oh how she wanted to punch that woman.

* * *

After getting the cooker sorted Charlie grabbed her bag and went back outside to see Brax playing with his bottle, bypassing Ruby and the other boys she walked back to him and sat down "don't think Ruby wants me cramping her style," she chuckled.

Brax looked over and chuckled too "I know I got the same off Casey and Kyle," he groaned when Cheryl called him again and started yelling about forks.

"Leave her," Charlie said as he went to stand up "I saw them on the counter she'll find them…how do you put up with that?" she asked.

Brax shrugged and took a sip of his beer "you get used to her," he said and looked away.

Charlie decided to leave it at that "where's Heath?" she asked "haven't seen him around."

Brax shrugged "haven't seen him for a few days."

"And that's normal?" she asked.

"For Heath, yeah," he nodded "he comes and goes," he added.

Charlie nodded again and finished off her drink "strange," she replied.

"Heath is strange…another?" he asked standing up.

"I better not, I'm driving but thanks," she replied.

"Come on, you look bored outta your mind," he chuckled.

"Well if everyone had have turned up I wouldn't be…where is everyone?" she asked.

Brax chuckled as he filled her glass "all that are missing are Heath and your brothers…no mum or dad joining us?" he asked.

Charlie sucked in a breath at the mention of her parents, it had been a long time since they'd been mentioned "no, they're both dead," she said quickly and took her drink from him.

"Oh…sorry," he said and sat down "I didn't know."

"Don't be it was a long time ago," she replied and gulped her drink.

Brax stood up and watched her closely, something was off here he knew he wasn't getting the full story, but by the look on her face he decided to leave it at that "I'll be back in a sec," he said and walked off inside.

…..

A while later Charlie looked at her watch and sighed, it was after ten and neither of her brothers had arrived. Looking up as Brax sat down she smiled quickly "my brothers mustn't be coming."

Brax chuckled "well guess it's just us then," he said nodding to the empty seats Ruby, Casey and Kyle had occupied.

Charlie looked over and chuckled "guess I'll call it a night then."

Brax placed a half bottle of vodka on the table "when this is gone we'll call it a night-don't worry, I'll make sure you get home okay."

Charlie looked at the bottle then back to him "are you trying to get me drunk?"

Brax chuckled "wouldn't dream of it…kinda like the company," he added and walked off "I'll just grab more glasses!" he called as he walked inside.

Charlie shook her head and looked down at her phone, picking it up and reading the message from her brother saying he wasn't going to make it she huffed. Sighing she dialled his number "Pete?" she said as soon as he'd answered.

"I'm really busy here Charlie," he sighed "I'm not going to make it over."

Charlie frowned he never called her Charlie unless he was mad at her or it was something serious "what's up?" she asked.

Peter was silent for a moment "nothing I can't handle," he finally replied.

Charlie scoffed "we both know that's a lie, so again…what's going on?"

"Look Charlie I've already said I'm busy and it's nothing so go enjoy your night!" he snapped and hung up.

Charlie took the phone away from her ear and looked at it shock, now she knew something was definitely going on. Standing up she walked inside "I have to go," she said and grabbed her bag.

"Hey, thought we had a deal," Brax replied.

"I have to go, something's wrong, Pete was really weird on the phone, I know there's something he's not telling me," Charlie replied.

Brax leaned against the counter "do you tell your brother every case you work on?" he asked.

"Well no," she said slowly.

"Well then," Brax cut in "he's just busy, nothing to worry about."

"He's never snapped at me before, there's defiantly something going on," Charlie replied.

"Stress of the job," Brax chuckled and held out a glass "don't be worrying," he added when she looked at the front door.

Charlie sighed and looked at the door again "okay," she said and put her bag down "maybe I was over reacting," she said and took it from him "where's your mum by the way?"

Brax chuckled and looked at the clock "either bingo or the pub," he said and walked out back.

Charlie looked after him, was he actually serious? "so wait a minute," she said and followed him "your mum organises a barbeque and then goes off?"

"Yeah, that'll be mum," Brax replied and pulled her down into a seat.

* * *

Down the station Peter flung down his pen and sat back in his seat, scrubbing his hands over his face he sighed heavily, how the hell had this happened? How had he escaped without anyone noticing? Slamming his hands on the desk he went back to the laptop and watched the footage again for the tenth time.

After watching it again he stilled an image and sat back in his seat, staring at the figure he glanced at Charlie's desk…this was gonna break her.

Jack rapped on the door and stuck his head in "I'm heading off now Pete, finally got that paperwork finished. I'm gonna go show my face at Casey's place, you coming?"

Peter hadn't heard him he was too busy staring at the screen, Jack frowned and stepped into the room "Pete?" he said "hello, earth to Pete?" he chuckled and walked closer. "Pete?" he said again and knocked on the desk.

Peter looked up and sat forward "sorry mate, didn't even hear you come on…something you want?" he asked.

Jack frowned again "I said I was leaving and asked did you want to come to Casey's with me…what's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing…tough case," Peter replied and looked back to the screen "you go ahead, I already told Charlie I wasn't going to make it."

Jack raised an eyebrow "I bet Charlie didn't buy that excuse either," he said and sat on the desk.

"Jack just go to your party, I'm up to my eyes here!" he snapped.

Jack got up and walked to the door closing it he walked back to the desk "what's going on Pete? You're freaking…you know you can trust me," he added when Peter sighed heavily.

"I know I can," Peter replied.

"Then what is it?" Jack asked "if I can help I will."

Peter looked to the laptop looking back to Jack he scrubbed his hands over his face again "alright," he said and stood up "but before I show you this you have to promise me Charlie will never know about this."

Jack nodded "what did you do?"

"I haven't done anything…yet," he replied and gestured for Jack to come around the desk.

Jack walked around and looked at the screen, his face went blank "what's he doing on the screen?" he asked.

Peter played back the footage "he escaped three hours ago and no one noticed, I got a call from the warden to say he's more than likely headed back here."

"For Charlie?" Jack asked.

Peter nodded "that's my guess anyway…who else is here?"

Jack slammed his fist down on the table "I gotta get to Charlie," he said and walked quickly to the door.

"Jack, you cannot tell her!" Peter called after him "I am trying my best to track him down."

Jack looked back at him "you find him Pete coz if I see him anywhere near Charlie I wont give it a second thought before I put a bullet in his head," he said and walked off.

Peter sighed and sat down "me and you both mate," he muttered before turning to the maps on the wall, if he was right he should arrive in Summer bay right around now "where are you dad?" he asked examine all the routes into town.

…

Over at Brax's Charlie looked up as Jack walked towards her and frowned as a look of relief washed over him upon seeing her "what's up?" she asked when he sat beside her.

"Long day," Jack replied and looked around "where's Ruby?"

"She's inside with Casey and Kyle watching a movie," Charlie replied "so you couldn't get Pete here either?" she asked.

"Nah," Jack replied and shifted "you know him when he thinks he's onto something."

Charlie raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, before she could call him out on lying Brax dropped down beside her and passed out drinks.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked as Brax chuckled.

"Nothing, just Ruby," he replied "they're watching a horror and she's behind the pillows."

"I don't know where she gets it from," Jack said "Charlie used to make us watch all the horrors with her-she wouldn't even blink," he chuckled.

Charlie chuckled and stood up "got to witness it first hand too Jack didn't I?" she asked and walked off.

Jack choked on his drink and watched her go, Brax frowned and looked over at him "what did she mean by that?"

"Un nothing," he said quickly and stood up "she came across a body in the academy…back in a sec," he said and hurried after her.

Brax watched him go and blew out a breath and he thought his family had secrets.

Jack followed Charlie into the kitchen "what the hell are you doing? Are you drunk or something?"

"Maybe I am…what?" she asked turning to face him "I can't be drunk?"

"Yes Charlie," he sighed "you can get as drunk as you want as long as you keep that shut about personal stuff."

"Oh about my murder trial?" she asked.

"Charlie!" he hissed and looked towards the back door.

Charlie laughed "I'm not an idiot Jack, besides it's Brax what am I gonna tell him?"

Jack rolled his eyes and looked down at his phone, seeing it was Peter asking him to come back he walked out to Brax "I have to shoot off back to work, she's pretty drunk can you keep an eye on her and text me when she's leaving?"

Brax nodded "sure, but if it's late I was gonna suggest she stay in Heath's bed, I think Ruby is staying anyway."

Jack nodded that suited him better "keep her here then…thanks mate," he said and hurried off. Stopping briefly at Charlie he dropped a kiss on her forehead "look after yourself, I'll call you in the morning…love ya!" he called on his way out.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered "love ya too," she added and leaned against the counter lost in her own world.

"Wakey, wakey Charlie," came a voice startling her "I'm coming!" she looked around and sighed when no one was there…she had finally gone crazy.

* * *

Brax walked to the door and leaned against it watching her in a daze, he pushed himself up and walked in "calling it a night?" he asked.

Charlie looked down at her nearly empty glass "the bottle gone yet?"

"Nope," he chuckled "but I was just kidding about that…you can go if you want to."

Charlie walked by him and made sure to brush against him "then we're not done yet."

Brax watched her walk back to the table on wobbly legs "I am," he sighed and followed her "I think you've had enough," he added as he sat down.

Charlie scoffed "you were the one who suggested I stay and finished the bottle," she said and looked over at him "if you wanna bail all you have to do is say so…I can finish it by myself," she added.

Brax chuckled and took the glass from her "and god knows where you'll end up."

"Oh I've a pretty good idea where I'm gonna end up," she said and winked at him as he stared at her.

Brax sat back as she threw her legs up on his lap he was getting a bit worried now "and you'll be alone," he replied.

Charlie chuckled "we'll see…what time does your mum normally come home at?"

"Oh I don't know," Brax said looking down at his watch "probably about eight am Monday."

Charlie burst out laughing "is it bad that I am so not surprised at all?"

Brax chuckled she'd definitely had enough "nah, it's cool, we all know she's a waste of space."

Charlie nodded and looked down at her glass "I wish I still had my mum," she muttered.

Brax rubbed her legs "she's still with ya."

"She shouldn't have been taken in the first place," Charlie replied and sighed, putting down her glass she sat back "you're right, I have had enough."

Brax nodded and looked at his watch again "it's almost one, why don't you just stay the night?"

"Nah," she muttered and stood up "I better head home, I'll call a taxi."

"Charlie Heath's bed is there, I think you should stay," he replied.

Charlie yawned and stood up "alright, but just because I'm too tired to argue…or stay awake for a taxi."

Brax chuckled and followed her "I'll show you where it is," he said and walked by her. He opened the door and moved out of her way "it's all clean I changed them this morning."

Charlie nodded "thanks…can you grab me a shirt or something to sleep in?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back," he said and walked into his room next door.

She smiled as he returned with one of his "thanks," she said and took it from him, leaning in she kissed him on the cheek "I actually had fun tonight," she said and stepped away from him.

"Glad you did," he chuckled and backed out of the room "you need anything I'm just next door," he said and closed the door.

….

Later that night Charlie was woken by someone trying to get into the bed with her "what the hell are you doing!" she shrieked and jumped out of the bed.

"Wha…who…sleep," someone slurred and dropped onto the bed.

Charlie jumped again as the door flew open and the light came on "what's wrong?" Brax asked.

Charlie looked down on some guy out cold on the bed "this moron tried to get in beside me."

Brax looked down on him and sighed "he's mums new bloke, he comes and goes too…oi, John," he yelled and shook him "this is Heath's room you want the next one," he said dragging him up.

"Sor, sor, back to sleep all," he slurred and let Brax led him out of the room.

Charlie groaned and sat on the bed she should have went home, she looked up when Brax came back in "sorry if I woke you…I got a fright," she added.

Brax chuckled "bet you thought it was me…sorry about him, I forgot mum gave him a key."

"Actually my first thought was the brother that owns this bed," she giggled and slid under the covers "anyway thanks," she said and lay down.

"Night…he wont be back out he's out cold," Brax replied and closed the door.

A while later Charlie opened her eyes she hadn't fully gone back to sleep yet when she thought she heard the door. She gripped the covers as the bed dipped "Brax?" she asked.

"You so pretty," John slurred and rubbed her head "so pretty," he chuckled and lay beside her on the covers.

"Uh thanks," she said and rolled out of the bed "you just close your eyes," she added and slipped out of the room.

Stopping at Brax's door she quietly pushed it in and looked in, seeing him sleeping she slipped in and closed the door. Walking to the empty side she pulled up the cover and slid in beside him.

Brax sat up and squinted "you alright there?" he asked as she lay down.

"Yeah…John came back into my room, he's a little freaky," she replied.

Brax pulled back the covers and rolled out of the bed "and you decided to come into me half naked?" he asked as he walked to the door to lock it.

Charlie shrugged "at least I remembered to wear underwear today," she chuckled at the look on his face "I don't normally bother."

Brax chuckled and climbed back into the bed "and that's gonna help me go back to sleep how?"

Charlie giggled "maybe I'm still a little drunk."

Brax lay back and pulled the covers around him "don't worry, I'll stay on this side."

"He won't come in here will he?" she asked.

"I locked the door," Brax replied "he wanders when he's wasted, Case and Kyle will have their doors locked too."

Charlie nodded and rolled to face him "hey," she said and moved closer to him "come here," she added.

Brax rolled to face her "wh-" he was cut off as her lips closed over his.

After a few seconds Charlie pulled back "night," she giggled and lay down.

Brax stared at her in shock had that really just happened? She did just kiss him right? At her giggle he sat up and leaned over her "and you expect me to go to sleep now?"

"No," she scoffed and wrapped her arms around his neck "I expect you to give me something in return," she said and pulled him down to her. She knew what she was doing, she knew she'd egret it tomorrow but she didn't care, tonight she wanted to have some fun.

Brax went to pull back but stopped himself he wanted her, he got what he wanted right? Sliding his hands onto her waist he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

 **A/N hello all, welcome to the first instalment of my new story. Hope you've all enjoyed it and hope I've got you all wondering what's next, my laptop is half alive so updates should be regular…cross your fingers, anyway read review and so on…see ya soon JJ**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Charlie jumped up as her phone rang, looking around at Brax's bedroom she remembered last night "damn it," she muttered and grabbed her phone "hello?" she sighed.

"Hey sleepyhead," Peter chuckled "you planning on making an appearance today?"

Charlie looked at Brax's clock to see it was after midday "damn it Pete," she snapped and jumped up "why didn't you call me sooner? You know I'm never this later," she huffed as she gathered her clothes.

Peter chuckled again "when do you ever go out and have fun? I'm only calling you down coz Joyce called, he's on his way so get here before one, see ya," he said and hung up.

Charlie groaned and threw her clothes on, looking up as the door opened she froze damn! Damn! Damn! Run! Run! Run! She thought to herself as Brax walked in.

"You're up," he said surprised "didn't plan on seeing you for a few hours…you okay?" he asked.

Charlie nodded and stood up she had to get out of here and fast "I gotta go I was meant to be in work at eleven," she said and made a dash for the door.

"Hey, hold on," Brax said following her "do you want a coffee first?" he asked.

Charlie hurried into Heath's room and grabbed her bag "no, I don't have time, my boss will be there in twenty minutes I have to be there before him," she said and hurried to the door.

Brax sighed and followed her "you know Charlie if you wanted to leave without this being awkward all you had to do was say so, you don't need to make an excuse."

Charlie turned to face him as she danced around on one foot trying to put her shoe on "I'm not making an excuse, Pete just called that's what woke me up," she said and steadied herself. "You knew I was working today I told you last night."

Brax chuckled slightly "and how many times have you told me you can come and go as you please?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Charlie shook her head "not when Joyce is around," she said and looked at her watch "which is ten minutes, damn," she panicked "do I smell like drink?" she asked walking closer to him.

Brax smirked to himself and stepped closer to her "nothing a breath mint won't sort," he said and pulled her to him kissing her softly.

Charlie pushed him away and grabbed her bag off the counter "Brax I gotta go…thanks for last night!" she called over her shoulder before she disappeared.

Brax sighed as she climbed into her car he thought he was finally getting somewhere with her "…guess not," he muttered and walked back to his bedroom.

Outside Charlie groaned dramatically and slammed her head off the wheel a few times "stupid, stupid, stupid!" she huffed and took of for the station. How the hell was she going to get him to leave her alone now? She started it after all.

…..

Arriving at the station she stormed by everyone and slammed her door, going to her closet she pulled out her spare uniform and slipped into it. She looked over at the door as it opened "I'm getting dressed," she said as Peter stuck his head in.

Peter held out his hand revealing two painkillers "I reckoned you could use these," he said and walked to her desk "and this," he added placing a bottle of water down with them.

"Thanks," she muttered and swamped them before fixing her belt.

Peter frowned at her gloomy face "everything okay?" he asked.

Charlie nodded and gulped the water "just did something stupid…it'll be fine," she said and fixed her hair "thanks for the water," she said and walked by him.

Peter pulled her back "what do you mean stupid? Anything I can do to help?" he offered.

Charlie chuckled "unless you have a time machine there's nothing you can do," she said and walked out to greet inspector Joyce.

Peter watched her and sighed heavily, maybe he could talk to Brax she was with them most of the night after all, walking out he greeted Joyce before smiling at Charlie and making his way out to his car.

Arriving at Brax's he knocked and stepped back, "alright mate," he greeted as Brax appeared "you got a sec?"

"Uh, sure," Brax replied and moved out of the way "just cleaning up from last night," he added and walked into the kitchen.

Peter grabbed a bag and started to help "did something happen here last night?" after a minute.

Brax frowned and turned to face him "like what?" he asked "nothing I can think of anyway."

Peter nodded and continued to throw cans and bottles into the bag "just something Charlie said, she's acting strange today."

"Oh yeah?" Brax asked "what did she say?"

"Something about not being able to help her unless I had a time machine…was she arguing with anyone last night or anything?"

Brax's heart sank a little, he knew that was about them and what happened "no, no arguing, she did get drunk and mess about is all, you know Charlie," he chuckled "probably embarrassed we all saw her dancing."

Peter chuckled that did sound like Charlie "yeah, probably sorry for just barging in."

"No worries mate," Brax replied and took the bag from him "see ya at the next party," he chuckled.

"Yeah sorry about that," Peter said as he walked to the door "I got held up at work and before I knew it was after eleven."

Brax chuckled "life as a copper aye, you didn't miss much anyway, Ruby and the boys ducked out to watch a movie and mum took off for the bingo."

Peter chuckled again "I'm not so sorry after all," he said and started to walk "thanks mate!" he called.

Brax closed the door and flung the bag down in a huff…he didn't take rejection so well.

* * *

Later that evening Charlie pulled up at her house with a shower and bed on her mind, but that was not going to happen. Joyce was not happy at all, he had roasted her about the lack of up to date paperwork and calls he'd being getting about reports not ready for trials and court appearances and complaints about her officers. She now had two weeks to get her station under control before he'd be back with his decision of whether she should remain in charge or not. Looking at the three boxes of paperwork she needed to catch up on she groaned and pulled herself out of the car.

Going inside with two boxes she walked back out to grab the other when someone turned the corner just as she did "geez Brax," she said "you scared me…what are you doing here?" she asked and grabbed the last box.

Brax followed her into the kitchen and placed her purse on the counter "it must have fallen out of your bag or something…didn't know if you needed it."

"Oh, thanks," she said looking at it "I didn't even miss it…haven't really eaten today," she added.

Brax nodded and looked around he didn't know what to say next, "uh, looks like you got your work cut out for ya," he said nodding to the boxes.

Charlie looked at the boxes "yeah," she sighed and sat down "didn't go so well with my boss today, he's not happy at all. I have two weeks to sort the station out or I'm at risk of being demoted or losing my job."

"Losing your job?" he asked surprised "but you're great at your job."

"Thanks but I am slipping is some departments…like paperwork," she chuckled and pulled the first file to her "did you need anything else?" she asked as he hovered beside her.

"Uh, no," he said slowly "just wanted to talk about last night but I can see that's the last thing on your mind."

Charlie nodded without looking up "it is…don't read too much into that Brax, I was drunk your mums boyfriend was freaking me out, I really have no idea why I did it."

Brax nodded again and sighed heavily "so it meant nothing to you?" he asked.

It was a few moment before she answered him "I'm sorry I was reading, what did you say?"

Brax shook his "never mind," he muttered "I got my answer…won't bother you again!" he hissed and walked off.

Charlie frowned and walked to the door "what answer? What are you talking about?"

Brax let out a frustrated sigh and walked back to her "you came onto me Charlie! You kissed me first! You were up for it!" he yelled "and now you've brushed it under carpet like it never happened! Did it really mean nothing to you?"

"Look Brax," she started "it shouldn't have happened and I'm sorry if you thought something was going to come of it but it's not, this was a one time thing that I already regret."

"Too good for me?" he snapped "you think you're to good for me is that it?"

"I never said that!" she yelled "I don't have time to worry about you Brax I'm trying to keep my job here!"

Brax scoffed "coz that's all that matters to you right? Miss perfect!" he spat "too good to look at someone like me! Too good to even think about me! You knew I liked you Charlie! Why the hell did you let it go that far? You knew I would have wanted something more!" he hissed and walked to her "do me a favour- stay the hell away from me you uptight judgmental slag!" he hissed and walked off.

Charlie stared after him in shock she could not believe he had spoken to her like that, getting over her shock she walked to her drive "screw you Brax!" She yelled as he screeched out of her drive "you absolute dick!"

….

Two weeks had passed since Charlie and Brax had had their argument and she had avoided him at all costs. Walking out of the diner with a take away she round the corner and jumped back again only for Brax to be walking the other way "uh, hey," she said awkwardly as he stopped too.

"Hey…don't let me keep you," he said and started to walk.

"Is this how it's gonna be from now on?" she asked.

Brax turned back to her and held out his arms "looks like it…why are you bothered anyway?" he asked and walked on.

"Oh cop on Brax!" she yelled after him "so you got turned down get over it!"

Brax chuckled and walked back to her "if I'd asked you out and you'd said no that would have been fine, but instead you slept with me knowing I had feelings for you so excuse me if I'm a little upset with you," he said and walked off again.

"Come on Brax!" she called after him.

"Just go home Charlie!" he called back "it's getting late!" he added.

Charlie huffed and turned around "Jesus!" she squealed as someone else walked around the corner.

"Are you sergeant Holden?" a young guy asked.

"Off duty but yes," she replied without you thinking "can I help you with something?"

"Yeah," the guy said and took a step closer to her "I have a message for you," he added and pulled out a knife.

Charlie's eyes went wide "no!" she yelled and flung her takeout bag at him, she'd just nipped out she had nothing on her "no!" she screamed again when he grabbed her round the waist and slammed her to the wall "help!" she screamed as she struggled with him.

"Shut up!" he hissed and grabbed her by the throat "he never said how beautiful you were," he added as he ran the knife down her chest.

"Help!" she screamed again and struggled against him "someone help me!" she cried.

…

Brax had heard her cries and ran back round the corner, he saw her struggle with some guy as he waved a knife "oi!" he yelled and raced forward.

The guy pushed Charlie to the ground "testify and you die!" he hissed before taking off.

Brax bypassed Charlie and ran after him "get back here!" he yelled as he picked up speed. Just as he got to him the guy jumped the fence and jumped into a waiting car "oi!" he yelled as it sped away.

Jogging back to Charlie he rounded the corner and found her propped up against the wall holding her shirt to her arm. Walking to her he knelt down beside her "are you okay? Did he get you anywhere?"

"I'm fine," she sniffed "can you help me up? My legs are gone all jelly."

"Let me see this first," he said prying her hand away "it needs to be cleaned and bandaged up, it's not too deep it wont need stitches."

Charlie nodded "he was going for my face, I can do that at home just pull me up please?" she asked.

Brax sighed and pulled her to her feet "whoa," he said as she fell into him.

"Sorry, I think I twisted my ankle or something," she said holding one foot up off the ground "just help me to that bench there then you can go."

Brax looked at her like she was crazy "do you really think I'm gonna leave you alone after that?" he asked "I m taking you to Angelo's then I'm calling the cops."

"No cops," Charlie said shaking her head "Pete and Jack cannot know what happened."

"Charlie you were just attacked, can you imagine what would have happened if I hadn't come back, or what that guy will do to someone else if he's not caught?" he asked as he helped her along.

"He won't go after anyone else he was here for me," she muttered and hoped up the steps.

Brax bypassed a frowning Casey and Kyle and led her to her office, sitting her down he walked to the door "I'll be back with the first aid kit," he said and slipped outside.

Inside Charlie groaned if it weren't for her stupid ankle she could have run off and be at home by now, she stood up when he came back "I'm fine now I can sorta walk I think I'll make it home."

"You're not going anywhere," he said pushing her back down "I'm still calling the cops after I clean this up.

"You cant do that Brax," she huffed "you cant tell anyone."

"Charlie that guy could have killed you or raped you or anything I'm not letting it go," Brax replied as he dabbed her arm.

"Listen to me," she said placing her hand on his so he'd stop "my dad escaped prison he's coming for me, he sent that guy as a warning…you cant let Pete or Jack know."

Brax frowned he thought their dad was dead, she had told him that herself "all the more reason to let them know don't you think?" he asked and started to clean her wound again "thought he was dead anyway."

* * *

Charlie sat in silence watching him put a bandage on her arm "he's dead to us," she answered "they'll get hurt if they found out," she said quietly.

Brax sighed and moved to face her "they can protect you Charlie, they're cops they can help you."

"I don't want them to," she replied "Brax I'm begging you here, please," she said and took his hand "please don't tell them?"

"What if that guy comes back?" he asked.

"I'll be ready for him," she replied "I was off guard I was arguing with you, I wasn't thinking he asked me was I sergeant Holden and I stupidly replied yes, I never identify myself in cases like that…its' my own fault really."

Brax handed her a drink and sat beside her "why is your dad after you?"

Charlie looked down at her drink she didn't want to relive it "it's private," she replied.

Brax scoffed "if you want me to keep this to myself and let you walk about knowing anything could happen to you you better give me something."

"Fine," she sighed and played with her glass "I was an eye witness on a case concerning him, I was told he'd never know it was me and that I'd be safe…about a month ago I got a letter saying the trial was finally going ahead and I was being called to the stand."

Brax nodded "what happened then if you were told he'd never find out it was you?"

"The case fell apart and nothing happened for years, some new detective took over and reopened it, he found new evidence and decided I was old enough to take the stand and then my dad and his lawyer got a copy of the witness list…the list I'm on," she sighed and stood up "I gotta get home before Ruby, I don't want her there alone just in case."

Brax stood up "I'm driving you home," he said "and I'm staying for a bit," he added.

"You don't need to I have my gun," she replied.

"What are you gonna do with a busted ankle and a sore arm if someone comes into your house tonight?" he asked seriously.

Charlie shrugged "sit up with my gun in my hand ready…not the first time."

Brax shook his head "nice try, I'm coming," he said and pulled the door open.

Charlie huffed and followed him "thought you weren't talking to me anyway?"

Brax shrugged as he helped her down the stairs "we can argue in the car," he replied.

….

Arriving at her house Brax pulled her back as she went to climb out "let me check it out first."

"Yes detective," she giggled "you go right ahead," she said holding out her keys.

Brax chuckled and took them from her "shut up," he said and climbed out.

A minute or so later he came back and opened her door "all clear," he said and helped her out "sofa or bed?"

"Kitchen," she replied and hobbled inside "I threw my dinner at him," she added "I need food."

Brax chuckled and sat her down "what do you want and I'll make it?" he asked "you should stay off that ankle," he added.

"Just toast please," she replied "it's in the press over there," she said pointing.

"You sure?" he asked "coz I can make you something else," he offered.

"Toast will be fine thanks," she replied.

Brax nodded and popped bread into the toaster "so this case?" he asked and turned to face her "what type are we dealing with here?"

Charlie looked down at her hands "I'm dealing with," she corrected "and it's a murder case," she muttered.

"Murder?" Brax yelled horrified.

"Yes murder," she hissed "keep your voice down," she said darting her eyes towards the living room "I don't know if Ruby is home yet."

"She's not, I checked," he said and came to sit beside her "Charlie murder is a big deal…do your brothers know about this?" he asked.

"Of course they know! he murdered our mu-" she stopped talking and blew out a breath "yes they know," she said a minute later.

Brax frowned at her abrupt ending "who did he murder?" he asked.

Charlie sighed heavily "just leave it Brax…I doesn't matter-toast is ready," she said as it popped.

Brax stood up deciding to leave it for now, getting her toast and making her tea he walked back to the table "do you wanna move inside where you can put your feet up?" He asked "I can get ice on your ankle then."

Charlie nodded and stood up "I think ice will do the trick, it doesn't hurt so much," she replied and limped inside.

A while later they sat in silence, Ruby had come home and not even questioned why Brax was there before bidding goodnight and going to her room. Charlie looked over at Brax to see him lost in thought "what ya thinking about?" she asked pulling him from his thoughts.

Brax looked over at her and studied her "you," he replied.

"Brax," she sighed "we've talked about this."

"Not that," he said and moved to sit in front of her "at my house that night you told me both your parents were dead, did he…" he trailed off he wasn't sure if he wanted to continue, looking at her face he sighed, it was half way out now "was it your mum?" he asked.

Charlie's face dropped and her eyes glazed over, looking down at the pillow on her lap and nodded "I was seventeen," she whispered quietly.

Brax closed his eyes he couldn't imagine what she'd seen "I'm sorry Charlie," he said and squeezed her hand "I shouldn't have said anything you don't have to tell me anything."

Charlie sniffed and stood up "I'm gonna go to bed," she said walked to the stairs ignoring the pain in her ankle "thanks for saving my life Brax," she said seriously "but honestly I'll be fine here if you want to go home," she added and hurried up the stairs.

* * *

Brax let her go, he knew she wouldn't be sleeping any time soon. Standing up he went to the back door and locked it checking her windows he walked to the living room ones and did the same before checking the front door. Making his way upstairs he stopped at all the doors he was faced with, seeing a glow from a door at the far end he walked down and tipped it in, seeing Charlie looking through a photo album sniffing and wiping her eyes he sighed and walked in "I don't care what you say I'm not going home," he said and sat on the end of the bed "you can ignore me all you want, when you're asleep I'll go down to the sofa."

Charlie smiled to herself before her brain stepped in and told her no! she moved over and nodded beside her "I think this end would be more comfortable," she said.

Brax chuckled and moved up beside her, picking up the album he looked at a few of them "geez Charlie you're the image of your mum…sorry," he added quickly.

"It's okay," she said and leaned over him to point "this was my birthday party-I think I was six I can't really remember," she chuckled.

Brax chuckled too "you were a cute kid too," he said.

Charlie took the album from him and closed it "it's all I have left," she said and placed it in a drawer. "After it happened we couldn't stay there…Pete got a job up here and told us we were moving, we each took a few things and left. Dad was out on bail so we had to go before he got back, Pete said it wasn't safe for us to go back."

Brax nodded and leaned back against the pillow "you think you can tell me what happened-you don't have to," he added quickly "you just might feel better."

Charlie sighed heavily and lay back beside him "I was seventeen like I said, me and two mates said we were staying in each others houses but instead we'd gotten drink and went off to meet some guys. I fell into the water and had to come home, my mum was supposed to be minding Ruby-she was four then."

Brax nodded and slid his hand into hers "you can stop you know."

Charlie nodded and laced her fingers with his "I snuck around the back so I wouldn't wake mum, dad was supposed to be on nights so I knew he wouldn't be there. When I got to the door I stopped as I heard yelling, it was them, I panicked that I was going to get caught I didn't even notice his car in the drive I was too busy trying to be quiet."

Brax squeezed her hand and waited for her to go on.

"I opened the back door as quietly as I could I saw them in the living room, our stairs was just outside the kitchen I would have made it without them seeing me. I jumped and froze when I heard a crash, I looked up to see mum fly into the table and everything fell off. My instinct was to jump up and run to her, just as I stood up dad hurried to her and grabbed her by the hair…I saw him pick up a frame and hit her with it.

"Charlie," he sighed and closed his eyes.

"He just kept hitting her, I couldn't get her screams out of my head…he just kept hitting and hitting her. Everything went quiet I was rooted to the spot I couldn't believe what I'd just seen I hoped I was just drunk and seeing things. When dad started yelling I jumped and raced up the stairs, he was yelling what had he done, he called and called for her to wake up," Charlie said and wiped her face.

"You must have been so scared," Brax said and scooted closer to her "you shouldn't have had to see any of that."

Charlie nodded "after a few minutes I crept down the stairs just in time for him to go out the door carrying the frame and pull away in his car. I ran to her and I threw up beside her…her face was battered and covered in blood!" she sobbed.

"Okay that's enough," Brax said pulled her into a hug.

….

A few minutes later she pulled back and wiped her face "you need to get some sleep," he said and pulled away from her.

"Don't," she said tugging him back "don't go?" she asked.

Brax nodded and sat back down "just until you fall asleep."

Charlie sat up on her knees and moved closer to him, throwing her legs over him she straddled him, leaning in she kissed him.

Brax kissed her back for a minute before he pulled away "Charlie we cant do this," he panted.

"Why not?" she murmured and pushed herself against him and kissed him again.

Brax pulled her back "we're not doing this," he said and tried to push her off him .

Charlie gripped each side of her head board so he couldn't move her "please?" she whispered "please Brax, I need this."

Brax sighed "Charlie this wont end well you know how I feel about you."

Charlie kissed him deeply "I need this," she said and moved onto his neck "please?" she asked as she nipped and sucked.

Brax closed his eyes tight and bit on his lip as she slid her hands under his shirt "Charlie," he moaned as she bit him. He tried to fight it, he really did. He slid his hands onto her hips ready to move her "oh god," he groaned and dug his fingers into her hips as she moved against him again.

"You like that?" she whispered in his ear before biting it and trailing kisses down his neck. Pulling back she pulled off her shirt and flung it behind her, moving to his she pulled it up over his head, looking down on him she bit on her lip and moved against him again.

Brax closed his eyes "don't do that," he said half heartedly.

"What? this?" she asked and moved against him.

"That too," Brax said and opened his eyes to see her biting on her lip again, sighing he sat up and slid his arms around her. Pulling her against him groaned at the contact, Charlie threw her head back as he kissed her neck, he loved the sound she was making-he was lost he couldn't stop himself.

* * *

A while later Charlie opened her eyes, she hadn't even realised she'd fallen asleep. Looking behind her to see Brax asleep she sighed heavily and rolled off the bed, grabbing a hoodie off a chair she pulled it over her head and walked to the window. Sitting on the large ledge she looked out at street below, sitting in a daze she jumped as her phone vibrated on her locker. Grabbing it she debated on whether to answer or not…there was no way she could go to work tomorrow, her ankle still hurt like hell and finger marks were starting to appear on her neck.

Shaking her head as the phone rang again she answered "hey," she said quietly and glanced at Brax.

"Hey," Peter said slowly "are you okay?" he asked.

"No," she sighed as she thought of an excuse "I tripped on the mat in the kitchen now my ankle is all swollen."

"Do you need to go to the hospital? Can you walk?" he asked.

"No it's not that bad I've had ice on it it's gone down a bit but it still hurts," she replied "I can't go to work tomorrow anyway," she added.

"Don't worry about that I'll sort it now I'm still here," Peter replied "if it's still sore tomorrow call me and I'll bring you to the doctors."

"Thanks, I will," she replied "uh, what did you call for?" she asked.

Peter chuckled "I almost forgot about that, what do you say you and Ruby come to the city with me and Georgie for the weekend?"

"This weekend?" she asked "I don't know Pete, I can't really just take off."

"You're not just taking off, you're off this weekend come on it'll be fun…I'll let you think about it, I'll call again tomorrow night Charlz, love ya," he said.

"Love you too, bye," she said and hung up.

"Maybe it's a good idea," Brax said startling her.

Charlie turned to face him "how could it be a good idea?" she asked.

"Well for starters," Brax said and stood up "if anyone came looking for you you wouldn't be here."

"That just puts everyone else at risk," she sighed "he knows who my friends are he knows who I love Brax, I can't risk any of them getting hurt."

"Charlie," he said and took her hands "you need to think about you right now…you could have been killed earlier."

"That was different," she said and pulled her hands away "I wasn't prepared, he's made his first move, I'll be ready for the next one."

"I think you should tell your brothers," he said following her as she left the room.

"I can't," Charlie said.

"Why not?" he asked frustrated.

"Because they don't know I know he's escaped!" she yelled and swung to face him "they don't know I know he's coming for me. They think they can keep it all hush but I heard them, they think they're looking out for me and I'm happy to let them think so…I'll deal with this myself before they know I've known all along."

"Charlie this is ridiculous!" he snapped "you need someone looking out for you! You can't do this alone!"

"All I need is me!" she yelled back and walked to the door yanking it open she looked at him "thank you for what you did tonight I really appreciate it but I think I'll be okay from here…will you go?" she asked.

"Charlie," he sighed and walked to her "I already said I'm not leaving you alone."

Charlie looked away from him "I'm not alone, my daughter is upstairs and I have two guns in the house, we both know how to use them, we'll be fine."

Brax shook his head "you're only pushing me away because you know I'm right."

"No Brax!" she yelled "I'm pushing you away because I slept with you again and I shouldn't have, I know how you feel about me and I didn't care, I just wanted a distraction…go," she snapped "I don't want you around I don't want you getting the wrong idea."

Brax chuckled "you're pushing me away because you have feelings for me too you just don't want to admit it…alright Charlie," he said and walked to the door "I'll let you have your space but just so you know I will be watching you," he said and walked off.

Charlie sighed heavily and slammed the door…why was she such an idiot!

 **A/N Sorry for the long delay if anyone is even reading this, hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

A month had slowly passed and things had gone from bad to worse, things had gone missing from her house, her landline and mobile rang at all hours of the night, she would find things on her porch most mornings. Today was the big one, she'd been run off the road and sent to hospital, today she'd also gotten news she never expected.

Peter opened her door and led her inside "here we go," he said helping her sit down.

Charlie held her ribs and winched as she sat down "thanks," she mumbled through her swollen jaw.

Peter sat opposite her "we need to have a talk Charlz," he said and smiled sadly "I got a call from Brax this morning before I came to get you."

Charlie knew what was coming, Brax had warned her if anything else happened he'd be straight onto Peter "I'm sorry," she whispered and hung her head "I'm sorry I never told you."

Peter sighed and slid his hands onto hers "no I'm sorry," he stared "I keep forgetting you're the talented grown up cop you are…I should have told you as soon as I found out. My brotherly instincts kicked in, all I wanted to do was protect you."

"You did," she nodded and winched at the pain in her neck "I thought I could do it alone and keep you out of it," she whimpered "did Brax tell you what happened a few weeks ago?"

Peter nodded and rubbed his thumb over her hand "I wish you would have called me or let Brax call, I knew something wasn't right when you didn't come in for a few days, you were avoiding us all, even Ruby hadn't a clue all she knew was you were hobbling around and you needed to rest it…why did you think you could do it alone?" he asked.

"I didn't want you to get hurt," she sighed and looked at him "I thought if I dealt with it before you copped I knew we'd be okay and he'd be back where he belongs."

Peter sighed "Charlie I'd die for you, don't ever think I wouldn't go to battle for you, you're my little sister any fight you have on your hands me and Jack will be right there beside you."

"Thank you," she whimpered "I wish I had taken you up on that offer for a weekend away."

Peter wrapped his arm around her and helped her up "we can get away again…do you need any meds?" he asked as he helped her up the stairs.

"No, not yet the doc gave me some before I left I can't take anymore for six hours," she replied as she eased herself into bed.

Peter nodded and pulled the covers over her "get some rest, I'll be downstairs," he said and kissed her on the head.

"Hey Pete!" she called after him "if you see Brax will you tell him I'm not mad at him?"

Peter chuckled "I'm sure he'll be by once he knows you're home, he hasn't stopped calling all morning…get some sleep," he added and closed the door behind him.

…

As soon as he was gone Charlie reached into her pocket and pulled back with a photo "so you're the reason I've being feeling so sick lately?" she asked and ran her hands over it.

She went back to the hospital room when Sid did a scan to check her insides and informed her her baby was okay. She chuckled to herself as she thought about her reaction, she sat up ignoring all pain and asked him what baby and was he sure, to which his reply was _**'yes Charlie I'm looking at it right now, you're about six or seven weeks'**_ she chuckled again as she thought about it damn barbeque she had yelled. It had to be that night, the other night didn't match up with what Sid had told her.

Her smile faded did she tell Brax? Did she even want it? Did she want a baby for him? Did she want anyone knowing about this? She was all muddled up now, she couldn't think about anything at the moment, moving to get comfortable she hide the scan photo under her pillow and closed her eyes, she had time to figure out what she wanted.

She lifted her head a few minutes later when the door opened "hey," she said and Brax slipped in.

"Hey," he replied and sat on the bed "you sure got banged up…I told Pete," he said as he looked her over.

"I know," she replied and closed her eyes again.

"I had to," he said and played with his fingers "Charlie, the thought of something else happening to you scares me…you can't do this alone," he said and placed his hand on her hip "I can't let you do it anymore."

Charlie wiped her eye as a tear fell "I'm not…I called the detective on the case, he'll be here tomorrow."

Brax was surprised "your brothers know?" he asked.

"Pete knows everything that happened…Jack knows I know about dad, neither know this guy is coming," she replied.

Brax nodded "and are you gonna tell them?"

"When he arrives I will, they'll just say they can protect me and don't need him…I want this done with, I can't take anymore hospital trips," she said sliding her hand to her stomach.

Brax sat back on the bed "get some sleep Pete had to slip off I'm your babysitter for a while."

Charlie giggled and pulled the covers closer, a few minutes later she tilted her head "Brax," she said slowly "…why do you like me?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied after a minute "I can't explain it I just do."

"Even after the way I treated you and used you you still like me?"

Brax shrugged "can't turn my feelings off…get some sleep."

Charlie blew out a breath she had to tell him "I'm pregnant Brax," she said cautiously.

Brax went wide eye and snapped his head to her "what?" he yelled.

Charlie reached under the pillow and pulled the photo out, holding it in the air she waited for him to take it "six or seven weeks," she said after a minute when he took it from her "by my time line it's six."

Brax stared down at this blob on paper he wasn't even listening to her, after he figured out where the baby was he stared at the dot "it's so tiny…night of the sleepover?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "yeah," she sighed "what do you wanna do?"

Brax sighed heavily "I don't know Charlie, I never pictured it happening like this."

Charlie nodded again "we got time to think about it…I need to get some sleep," she added.

Brax nodded and stood up "I'll be downstairs…can I keep this?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," she yawned and fell asleep.

Brax looked down on the photo then back to Charlie he'd never gotten this feeling before, it was…terrifying.

* * *

A while later Peter slipped into Charlie's house to find Brax sitting at the table in a daze "thanks for that mate, I couldn't push off that meeting any longer, you can get off now," he said and walked to the kettle.

When Brax didn't reply he turned to face him "you alright there mate?"

Brax snapped his head to him "didn't even hear you come in…what did you say?"

Peter chuckled "yeah you look miles away, I said thanks and you can go…everything alright?" he asked as Brax went off into another daze.

"Uh, yeah," he replied and stood up "just a few things I need to do…I'm gonna go tell Charlie I'm going," he said and made his way upstairs.

Sticking his head in he found her awake looking at the ceiling "did you get any sleep?" he asked.

Charlie glanced at him then back to the ceiling "no, not really…did I hear Pete?" she asked.

Brax nodded "he just got here, I came to tell you I was going…do you wanna talk about anything before I go?" he asked.

Charlie shook her head as best she could "I only found out a few hours ago I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

Brax nodded he didn't know what to say he felt the same as her, he his was spinning "okay then," he said and walked back to the door "I'll call and check in with you later," he added and slipped out the door.

"Hey Brax!" she called after him "I'm sorry," she said as soon as he stuck his head in "I know it's a lot to take in."

Brax smiled quickly "get some sleep, we'll figure it out another day," he said and closed the door.

Leaning against the door he sighed heavily, a baby was a massive step, they weren't even together, he was sure she didn't want to go out with him anyway, this is not how he pictured finding out news like this. Sighing again he cursed himself and made his way downstairs "later mate!" he called "call me if you need anything!" he added as he slipped out the back door.

…

The next day Charlie slowly made her way to the kitchen, she'd had enough of sitting in bed calling Ruby or Pete if she needed anything. She panicked slowly and hid behind the wall when someone knocked at her door, she listened and took a step as the door opened.

"Charlie?" Jack called and closed the door behind him.

Charlie sighed in relief and walked in "hey," she said and eased herself into a seat.

"You look a bit better than yesterday," he said and sat beside her "do you want me to make you something?" he asked.

"No thanks," she replied "Ruby made me breakfast before she left."

"Okay," he nodded "anything I can do? Anywhere you need to go?" he asked.

Charlie looked over at him "you don't have to babysit me Jack I'm fine on my own."

"I know you are," he sighed and looked over at her "I know everything Charlie, Pete filled me in so from now on someone is gonna be with you until we get him back behind bars."

Charlie stood up as post slipped through her slot "I can handle myself, I'll be fine," she said and tried to get down to the floor.

Jack stood up and walked to her "clearly," he said and picked the post up for her. Leading her back to the table he sat her down and handed it to her "but I'm still gonna hang here," he added and walked to the kettle.

Charlie ignored him and opened a brown envelope, reading it twice she sighed heavily and closed her eyes "damn it," she muttered and flung it down.

"What is it?" Jack asked walking to her.

"The courts got wind of dad escaping, the trial has been pushed back until he's caught," Charlie replied.

"Do they give a new date?" he asked picking up the letter.

Charlie nodded and looked down at her stomach "November tenth," she said and stood up "I have a check up can you drop me off?" she asked.

Jack nodded whilst reading the letter "sure…don't worry Charlz," he said and looked at her "we'll get him before then and hopefully go with the original trial date."

Charlie just nodded and made her way to her room, closing the door over she leaned against it and placed her hand on her stomach "I'm sorry," she whimpered "there's no way I can keep you now…I can't keep you safe," she sniffed and walked to her wardrobe.

She couldn't keep this baby, it wasn't safe the trial wasn't for another nine and half months, this baby would only be a newborn she couldn't risk it. She'd never forgive herself if something happened to it, she was weak she couldn't protect herself and this baby…she felt like the worst person in the world, but she had no choice.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital she assured Jack she was fine on her own that Hayley was picking her up, walking to the nurses station she waited for her to look up "hi," she smiled "I was wondering if Dr walker would be available."

The nurse looked at a chart behind her "I think he's on lunch, do you want to make an appointment for another day or you can wait?" she asked "I can't guarantee a time," she added.

Charlie nodded "thanks, I'll wait," she said and wrote down her number "just ask him to call me when he's free…he knows who I am, I'll be around, thanks," she said and walked off towards the canteen.

Grabbing a tea she walked to a table by the window and slid into a chair, looking out the window she sighed heavily, never in a million years did she ever think she would be considering an abortion-no matter who the father was. She did have Ruby through rape after all…she just couldn't do it again, she had different reasons this time. She was young-very young when she'd had Ruby, back then she had the support of her parents her brothers and her friends. She knew this time would be no different, she'd also have Brax and his family but with everything going on with her dad and this case, not knowing what was coming next, when she'd be hurt again-if this baby would be hurt…she couldn't bare the thought, something so innocent getting mixed up all of this just wasn't right-this was for the best.

She jumped when someone shook her, she looked up to see Brax "sorry, miles away…what are you doing here?" she asked.

Brax slid into the seat across from her "Kyle fell off the bar trying to hang a banner, they think he's broken his arm, he's gone for an x-ray…what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, Sid wants another scan on my head today, just to be on the safe side," she replied quickly.

Brax nodded "why did he let you go home then if he wasn't sure?"

"I left, I wanted to go home, he only let me out the door after I promised I'd come back today," she lied.

Brax nodded again and looked around "you're here on your own?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "I didn't want anyone sitting around waiting, Jack dropped me off and Hayls is picking me up."

Brax looked behind him as Casey called "Kyle must be done…call me if you need a lift home," he said and started to walk off. "Charlie?" he asked and walked back to her "have you thought anymore about this baby?"

Charlie sighed heavily and looked down at her cup "a little…can we talk later?" she asked. She knew she'd have to tell him what she'd decided, she just hoped he'd understand.

"Sure," he replied "just call me I'm free most of the day…I'll talk to you then," he said and followed Casey.

Charlie watched him go and sighed…her guilt was eating her alive now.

…

A while later the nurse had called Charlie to tell her Sid was free, getting to his office she knocked on the door and stuck her head in "hey Sid," she said and walked in "sorry for just turning up," she added as she sat down.

"That's alright Charlie," he smiled "what can I do for you? Have you anymore pain?" he asked.

"No, I'm okay," she replied and played with her fingers "it's the uh, the baby I wanted to talk about."

"Okay," Sid nodded "I can get you in for a scan if you want to have another look…you were a bit out of sorts yesterday."

"It's not that," she said and bit on her lip "…I'm here to talk about my options," she said quickly.

Sid looked at her surprised, he'd been friends with her a long time, he knew what she went through with Ruby. He knew how she felt about this kind of thing. Putting his personal relationship with her aside he sat forward "and what would you like to talk about?"

Charlie's eyes filled with tears, her heart was breaking "abortion," she sniffed and looked at him "Sid I can't keep this baby!" she cried.

Sid sighed sadly and stood up, pulling a chair beside her he sat down "Charlie, I have been friends with you a very long time now, it's unusual to see you like this-to decide something like this so quickly…is it the father?" he asked.

"No," she said quickly "it's not him, I just…" she trailed off and wiped her eyes "that car accident wasn't an accident, that sprained ankle wasn't an accident…someone's after me and I can't guarantee the safety of this baby…Sid I don't know what to do!" she sobbed.

Sid rubbed her back as he took it all in, Peter had mentioned something like this to him yesterday "you have options Charlie," he said and waited for her to look at him "you don't have to have an abortion, you're a police officer, I'm sure if it's as bad as this they could find somewhere to put you until the baby arrives."

"And what then?" she asked "I'll have another person to protect, I can't do it Sid, even if I made it all the way with baby I cant predict what will happen after its born, I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to it," she mumbled.

Sid sighed "Charlie I don't want you to rush into a decision that you'll regret later, so I'll leave you with this," he said and stood up "what is so different with Ruby that you can't do with this baby? If you can protect Ruby you can protect this baby."

Charlie stood up "Ruby is not inside me, I can protect her without worrying about risking myself."

Sid handed her leaflets "go home and read these and really think about this Charlie, this changes your whole life…you have another two months before you miss the timeline so really think about."

Charlie nodded and walked to the door "thanks Sid and please keep this to yourself."

Sid nodded and sat down "maybe a chat about all this to the father might help you," he suggested.

* * *

Later that evening Charlie sat on the beach, she'd called Brax to meet her at Angelo's then decided against it in case it got heated. Looking down at the scan picture she still had she sighed heavily, she'd read the leaflets and thought about it. She really didn't want to do it she wished and prayed there was another way around this, she hoped Brax would help he see there was.

"Hey!" he called walking towards her.

"Hey," she mumbled as he sat beside her.

Brax took the picture from her "looks like a blob doesn't it?" he chuckled and smiled down on it.

"Yeah," she replied while watching him, she felt so bad now.

"So, why here?" he asked "there's a perfectly good table and chairs anywhere else," he chuckled.

Charlie took the photo and looked down on it "I can't have this baby," she said quietly.

Brax looked at her in shocked "w-what?" he finally stuttered "what do you mean you can't have it?" he asked angrily "you can't just get rid of a baby Charlie!" he hissed.

Charlie wiped her face as tears fell "be realistic here Brax, with everything happening how can I keep it?"

Brax sighed "Charlie you can't just get rid of it, there are ways around it, I can't believe you're considering this!" he yelled.

"How would you feel if you got a cal to say I'd lost it?" she yelled and jumped up "how much would you hate me for not being able to protect it?" she screeched "this isn't easy for me Brax, my heart is broken, never did I ever think I would ever consider this but with everything that's going on I can't protect it this is the only way!" she cried and ran off.

"Charlie!" he yelled and ran after her "Charlie!" he called and grabbed her "Charlie you can't do this I won't let you!"

Charlie pushed him off her "it's the only way Brax," she sniffed "I couldn't live with myself if anything happened because of this mess I'm in…I'm sorry it has to be this way."

"No it doesn't!" he yelled angrily "you're just looking for a quick fix! Is it because it's mine?"

"Don't be so stupid of course it's not!" she yelled back.

Looks that way to me!" he hissed "if you really wanted this baby you'd protect it no matter what!" he hissed and walked so he was in her face "I swear to god Charlie, if you go ahead with this you'll be sorry…I'll never forgive you!" he snapped and walked off.

"One more person trying to kill me won't make a difference Brax!" she called after him "I'm sorry! This is the way it has to be!" she yelled and walked the other way.

….

The next morning Charlie sat at her table with the phone in her hand and the scan photo in the other, not hearing Ruby come in she sighed heavily.

"Mum!" Ruby squealed and snapped it from her "is this yours?" she asked and looked at her "please tell me this is me?" she asked.

Charlie snapped it back "no it's not," she said and placed it down "and don't worry it'll be gone soon."

Ruby's mouth formed into and o shape as she just stared "wow, okay," she said after a minute "so many questions running around my head."

Charlie rolled her eyes and stood up, she couldn't take anyone else yelling at her "Brax, night of the barbeque, no I'm not keeping it and no it's not because it's Brax's," she said and walked into the living room.

Ruby followed and leaned against the door "why are you getting rid of it? Did you tell Brax?" she asked.

Charlie sighed heavily she was old enough now "these accidents that keep happening and stuff that's missing and the stuff on the porch?" she asked looking at her.

"Yeah," Ruby said slowly.

"It's the case against my dad…he'd escaped and trying anything to keep me away from the trial…I can't keep this baby Rubes, what if something else happens? What if he gets to me and I can't protect it? I don't know what to do," Charlie sighed

Ruby came and sat beside her "would you keep it otherwise-I mean if all this wasn't happening?"

Charlie nodded "of course I would."

"Then there's your answer," Ruby replied "you don't want to get rid of it mum, you can't. there are ways around this you're just not looking hard enough. If you really wanted this baby you know Pete Jack Brax and everyone else would keep you safe."

"I know they would," she sighed "but I don't want them risking anything for me, I don't want to have someone with me all the time."

Ruby walked to her "mum, if you get rid of this baby I'll never speak to you again, he didn't ask for you to jump into bed with Brax and be stupid."

"Ruby!" she gasped.

"No mum!" Ruby yelled back "this is my brother or sister I can't let you give up! You didn't get rid of me after what happened, it's not this baby's fault, you can have it if you'd just open your eyes and see it's not as bad as you think!"

"What happens if I lose it because of this?" Charlie asked deciding not to argue with her.

"Then you and everyone else will know that you tried your best mum," Ruby said and walked to her bag. "I mean it mum you get rid of it I'm gone! Go let Brax talk some sense it you, I'm sure he won't be happy to know you're killing his kid!" she called on her way out the door.

Charlie sighed and dropped onto the arm of the chair why was everyone against her? Could they not see what could go wrong? Blowing out a breath she walked to the phone and made that call…she had no other choice.

* * *

A few days later Brax came out of his room to find Ruby sitting at the table "stayed again?" he asked.

Ruby nodded "I went home and found mum packing a bag…she's still doing it," she muttered.

"What!" Brax yelled "what time? Where? When?" he asked as he ran looking for his keys.

"Clinton centre at ten…please stop her!" Ruby called after him.

Over at the centre Charlie sat looking down at a new scan photo biting her lip, once she went in there was no going back. Wiping her eyes she placed it in her bag telling herself she had to go through with it.

"Charlie Holden?" a nurse called.

Charlie stood up and started to walk to her, her gut was telling her to turn around and walk out like they were never there. Stopping she looked back at the exit, shaking her head she turned again and followed the nurse.

"Have a seat," she smiled "okay Charlie," she said and pulled a file to her "I just want to make sure you're doing the right thing here and run you through what will happen."

Charlie nodded, suddenly a wave ran through her and she jumped up "I'm sorry," she said and hurried to the door "I can't do this I'm so sorry," she said and ran before the nurse could even stand up.

Pushing her way outside she walked to the benches along the side and dropped down bursting into tears.

Brax skidded to a halt outside the clinic and jumped out, running towards the entrance he just happened to spot her sitting on a bench. Sighing in relief he slowed his paced and walked to her. As he got closer to her he heard her crying, sitting down beside her he put his hand on her back "Charlie?" he said softly.

Charlie turned to him and threw herself at him "I'm sorry!" she cried and gripped him tightly "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry," she sobbed into him.

Brax sighed and wrapped his arms around her "calm down," he said and rubbed her back, he was panicking he didn't know if she'd been in or not yet.

Charlie tightened her hold on him and rested her chin on his shoulder, she was so glad he'd turned up, she needed another sign to convince her she'd done the right thing "you'll keep us safe?" she asked.

Brax smiled at the use of the word 'us' he wasn't too late "of course I will," he said and pulled her back "this place gives me the creeps…let me take you home?" he asked.

Charlie stood up "yeah, me too…lets go," she said and held out her hand.

….

Arriving at her house Brax walked in and dropped her bag "do you wanna go asleep?" he asked as she yawned.

"Didn't sleep too well last night but I'm fine," she said and walked to him, everything was in a new light "will you go on a date with me?" she asked.

Brax looked down on her in surprise "you're asking me out on a date?" he asked "for real?"

"Yes Brax," she giggled and slid her arms around his neck "you're a nice guy, you make me laugh, you make me feel safe, you're always there for me, I'm just sorry I never noticed it before, so…" she trailed off.

Brax leaned in and kissed her, pulling back he looked down on her "so that was okay?"

Charlie giggled again and pulled him back to her "more than okay," she said and kissed him again.

After a few minutes he pulled back and walked her to the living room "you go get some sleep, I'll call you in a while and set a time, I've a few things I need to take care of…will you be okay on your own?"

Charlie nodded "Bianca said she'd stop by, I'll be fine."

Brax nodded and bent down to kiss her "I'll see ya soon then," he said and walked into the kitchen.

"Brax!" she called and hurried after him "here's a new blob," she giggled and handed it to him "they gave it to me this morning."

Brax looked down on it and smiled "another blob for the collection," he said and walked to the door "get some sleep!" he called.

Charlie watched him go and sighed happily, she knew they needed to talk about everything but that could be put on hold for one night. Closing her door she walked back to the sofa and dropped onto it "thank you," she said rubbing her stomach "and I promise I will do whatever it takes to protect you."

 **AN/ hope you enjoy this one, drama on the way, thanks for the reviews and alerts...see ya soon JJ**


	4. Chapter 4

Brax looked down on his phone and walked out of the room, grabbing his coat he slid it on and walked towards the door "be home late!" he called.

"Where are you going?" Casey called walking in from the kitchen.

"On a date…don't wait up," he chuckled and walked out the door.

Arriving at Charlie's he walked to her back door and frowned at it wide open, Charlie only left the door open when she was sitting in the kitchen and lately with everything going on she didn't leave it open at all.

Stepping in he looked towards the living room, "Charlie?" he called and walked to the stairs, seeing stuff scattered all over the place he ran up the stairs "Charlie!" he yelled louder and burst into her room.

Seeing her room trashed he began to panic "Charlie! Charlie you here?" he called whilst pulling out his phone.

Running from room to room he held the phone to his ear as it rang and rang "Peter!" he yelled as soon as it was answered "something's wrong at Charlie's you need to get here right away!"

"Whoa, calm down," Peter replied "start from the beginning."

Brax sighed and dropped onto Ruby's bed "I came to pick her up for a date, when I got here the door was wide open, I called out to her and went into the living room…the place is trashed I looked all over for her she's not here, something's wrong."

"I'm on my way, stay there and don't touch anything," Peter replied and hung up.

Brax sighed and stood up walking back to Charlie's room he had a look around, seeing the window open he walked to it and stuck his head out, noticing blood drops he shook his head hopefully that meant she got away. Sitting on her bed he called her and blew out a breath when it went to mail "Charlie, I'm at your house the place is a mess I don't know if you'll get this or not but if you do please get in touch and let me know you're okay…I'll be waiting," he said and hung up.

Standing up as he heard noises downstairs he stopped at the top of the stairs as Peter appeared "notice anything? See anything?" he asked as he walked by him back to Charlie's room.

"Rooms are all wrecked like they were looking for something," Brax replied and followed him "and there's blood outside the window," he added.

Peter examined the blood "someone got out this window anyway," he said and looked around "pray it was Charlie," he added and walked to the door "go home and wait for my call!" he called.

"That's it?" Brax asked "you're done here? What about Charlie?"

Peter sighed "Brax I can't focus on you right now…go home and wait for my call, forensic need to get in here then I'll know where to go from there," he said and walked off before Brax could say anything.

….

In the city Charlie pulled her hood closer as she hurried along the dark streets, people were looking at her bloodied face she didn't need to draw attention to herself. Ducking into the nearest restaurant she headed straight to the bathrooms, locking the door behind her she walked to the sink and pulled her hood down. Looking at her face she sighed and grabbed some tissue, running it under the water she began to dab her face…she'd been caught off guard again, this time he showed up himself, thinking back she closed her eyes tight

FLASHBACK _ **; smoothing out her dress in the mirror Charlie smiled to herself and turned as Ruby walked in "you heading off now?" she asked.**_

 _ **Ruby nodded "yeah, movie is at nine we're gonna get something to eat first, you look great mum, have fun, I'll see you tomorrow," she said and hugged her.**_

" _ **Bye sweetie, enjoy!" she called after her. Walking to the bathroom she quickly checked her make up, satisfied she grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs "perfect timing!" she called as she heard footsteps. She stopped when no one answered "Brax?" she called "Brax, is that you?" she called when no one answered. "Ruby?" she said cautiously. She jumped back when someone appeared.**_

" _ **Hello dear," they smiled.**_

 _ **Charlie stood rooted to the spot, turning quickly she cursed her heels and took off for her room. She screamed as he caught up with her and grabbed her by the hair "where is it Charlie!" he hissed and shoved her into the room sending her onto the floor.**_

" _ **Not here!" Charlie yelled and jumped up, just as she made it to her feet he slapped her sending her flying backwards. Banging her head she lay there for a moment as the room spun, by the time it came back into focus he had grabbed her again and dragged her to her feet "you'll never find it," she panted.**_

" _ **We'll see about that!" he hissed and punched her over and over again in the face, pulling back when her head dropped back he looked down on her "save yourself the pain and just give it to me!" he hissed.**_

" _ **Never!" she mumbled out.**_

 _ **Sighing he shook her hard "why do you always have to be so difficult!" he hissed.**_

 _ **Charlie scoffed "go to hell!" she hissed.**_

 _ **Slamming her to the ground he kicked her in the stomach causing her to gasp, "I'll find it then you're in for it!" he said through gritted teeth and started to thrash her room.**_

 _ **As soon as he moved onto the next room she pulled herself to her feet and wiped her nose, grabbing her bag and phone she pulled open the window and slipped out praying she got a head start**_ END OF FLASHBACK.

Opening her eyes she looked down at her pretty white dress covered in blood and dirt she sighed and pulled the hoodie around her…she needed to get a message to her brother and lay low.

* * *

Back at the station Peter sat looking at the cameras Charlie had on the back entrance and around her house, he paused it when a file was placed in front of him "what's this?" he asked.

"The shoeprint on the ledge was made from a stiletto, we compared the size to one we found in Charlie's room and got a match…she made it out Pete," Jack replied and sat down "she's out there somewhere."

"Yeah, but where?" Peter sighed and turned back to the camera footage "he slipped in when Ruby left," he added.

"He had the balls to show up himself?" Jack asked.

Peter nodded "about five minutes before she slipped out…what's he looking for?" he asked as he watched their dad run from the house-Brax arriving about two minutes later.

"What now?" Jack asked "forensic matched the blood to Charlie but that's all they got, no dna, no blood, no fibres, no nothing…we got nothing," he sighed.

"We have him," Peter said nodding to the still image "I can track his movements from the cameras along the street and around," they both stopped as yelling was heard from the desk.

"I want to see my uncle right now! Don't you tell me to calm down! I want to see him now!" Ruby screeched.

Peter hurried to the door "Ruby!" he called.

"Pete," she said hurrying to him "what happened? Why is my house sealed off? Where's my mum?" she screeched.

"We'll talk inside," Peter replied moving out of the way.

"No!" she yelled "where's my mum? Is she okay?" she whimpered "PETE!" she screamed when he didn't answer her.

Peter sighed and tugged her into the room "sit down and calm down," he said nudging her to a chair.

Ruby sat down and looked up as Jack sat beside her and slid his arm around her, her heart sank fast closing her eyes tight she asked the question that would kill her "is my mum dead?" she whispered.

"No sweetie," Peter said walking to her quickly "she was attacked but she got away, she's alive, we just don't know where she is…I'm sorry, we don't have answers for you yet," he said rubbing her hand.

Ruby looked over at Jack "how do you know they didn't catch up with her? Or that they have her now?"

"I followed her movements from the house, she was last seen running towards the beach…he went the other way in a car," he added.

Peter stood up "Rubes you left and he slipped in so you were the last one to see her," he said handing her a pad "write down what she was wearing and where she said she was going."

Ruby sighed "all I remember was a white dress silver heels and she said she was going out with Brax but not where."

Jack squeezed her shoulder "don't worry Rubes we'll find her…do you wanna come to my place and stay with Martha?" he asked.

Ruby shook her head and wiped her face "I wanna find my mum…what if she's lost the baby? She could be hurt really bad."

"Baby?" both brothers asked wide eyed.

Ruby mentally cursed herself "uh, yeah, she's pregnant…wasn't planned," she said and stood up "I better call Case and tell him what's happening I'm supposed to be staying there."

Peter sighed "hospitals around are the first look," he said and walked out the door.

…

At a small medical centre Charlie sat on a bed awaiting her scan results to see if the baby had made it, she'd told the nurses she'd crashed and just wanted to make sure the baby was okay. She'd bought new clothes and cleaned herself up but she couldn't hide her face. She looked up as the door opened and held her breath "is my baby okay?" she asked when the doctor didn't talk right away.

She scanned x-rays and scan photos and looked over at Charlie "baby is fine," she smiled "but it was a miracle, I don't know how they survived with a bang like that."

"Oh thank god," she sighed in relief "can I go now or do you need to do more tests?"

The doctor walked to her "you however are a different story," she said as she adjusted the drip "you've had a slight bleed-but nothing to worry about," she added when Charlie gasped "but in case of delayed reaction or more bleeding I'd like you to stay here tonight so we can monitor you."

Charlie nodded this was her baby here she couldn't just leave "okay," she nodded "can I make a call?" she asked.

"Sure, cell service picks up just outside the main doors, when you're done go to the desk outside here and they'll show you to a room."

Charlie nodded and slid off the bed "thank you so much," she said and walked outside. Getting to a bench on the grounds she dropped into it and pulled out her phone sighing she turned it on and sat back as calls and messages popped up one after the other. She frowned at a voicemail no one ever left her one because she never got back to them, pressing her inbox she closed her eyes as Brax's worried voice came over the line. Listening to it she hung up and dialled Peter quickly she didn't want her phone on for too long "Pete?" she said when he answered.

"Oh Charlie, thank god, are you okay? Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm safe," was her answer "look I can't stay long, tell Brax and Ruby I'm okay to stop calling, I need to lay low it was too close this time. I'm turning my phone off when I'm strong enough I'll be home okay?"

"Charlie," he sighed "you need to come home we're all worried…what about the baby?" he asked.

"He's fine…wait…how did you know I was pregnant? No one but Brax and Ruby know," she replied.

Peter chuckled "Ruby was freaking…leave your phone on I'll call you back in a sec," he said and hung up.

* * *

The next morning Charlie sat up and yawned, she'd sat out there for an hour waiting on Peter to call her back, figuring he got called away or something she'd went to her room and turned her phone off. Looking around she shook her head not all that surprised to see Peter asleep on one chair, Ruby asleep on the small sofa. Dawning on her that he'd tricked her into leaving her phone on so he could trace her location she chuckled.

"Hey," someone said from the other side of her.

She looked to see Brax slumped in a chair "hey…you didn't need to come here," she replied.

"Yes I did," he said and sat forward "I needed to see for myself that you were okay-that you were both okay," he added sliding his hand onto her stomach.

Charlie slid her hand onto his "he's okay and so am I…sorry for taking off like that, I didn't know what else to do, I couldn't reach my gun on time."

Brax ran his finger along her face "what did he do to you?" he sighed.

Charlie pulled his hand away "they'll go away…you should go home," she added.

"I'm not going anywhere," he replied.

"Brax," she sighed.

"No," he cut in "I promised I'd keep you safe I'm not going anywhere," he said seriously.

Charlie leaned in and kissed him "I'm sorry we didn't get our date."

Brax waved his hand "that doesn't matter we can have a date anytime."

Peter lifted his head and took in his surroundings, seeing her awake he sat up "how are we feeling?"

"Tired," she yawned "did you get anything from my house?"

"Not much," Peter replied "we have him on tape going in and out of your house, we have him on a few street cams too."

Charlie nodded "did he go the same way as me?"

"No" Peter replied "he headed towards the countryside, I lost him at the main junction…you're safe here."

Charlie nodded and blew out a shaky breath "I'm sorry I need to sleep, can one of you take Ruby home to one of your houses please?" she asked lying down.

Peter rubbed her head as a tear slid down her cheek "it's okay sweetie," he said softly "that is the last time he'll get to you I promise."

"You don't know that!" she sobbed "I can't be strong anymore I want this to go away! I can't cope with this anymore!"

Brax sat up on the bed and wrapped his arms around her "I'm gonna book us into a hotel up here for a few days can you look after Ruby?" he asked.

Peter nodded "I'll take her to my place she'll be fine there."

"No you won't she'll go home where she belongs," came a voice from the door.

Charlie lifted her head "granddad?" she asked.

"Oh no," Peter groaned.

…

Their granddad walked into the room "why wasn't I informed the second that mongrel got out?"

"You're retired granddad, you know you can't act on a case," Peter said.

He looked over at Peter "my granddaughter is lying in a hospital bed how the hell do you expect me not to act on this!" he yelled.

"Granddad calm down," Charlie said "I'm okay."

He looked down on her "you don't look okay," he said and looked to Brax "and who's this? Where is Jack?"

"This is my boyfriend Brax," she said and shrugged when he raised an eyebrow "and I don't know where Jack is. Brax this is my Granddad Patrick."

"Nice to meet you," Brax said without moving.

Patrick looked him up and down "you must be new Lottie would have told me about you."

"Who's Lottie?" Brax frowned.

"Me," Charlie chuckled "he's the only one that calls me that."

"And it will stay that way, ah, there you are, don't worry," Patrick said as Jack came into the room "you just stuff your face while your sister lies here, we'll do all the work."

Jack looked at Peter "who called him?" he asked.

Patrick poked him with his stick "you watch your manners boy, it doesn't matter who called me I'm here now and I want to know how we're going to end this once and for all."

"We're not gonna do anything," Peter said "Granddad you're all hyped up sit down and relax. Jack and I will sort this at the station."

"I think Charlie needs to get some sleep," Brax cut in.

"Everyone out," Ruby said standing up "mum needs to rest…hey granddad," she said when he smiled at her.

"There's my baby," he smiled and hugged her "do you fancy a sleepover with granddad?" he asked.

She smiled and hugged him back "sure, but at Pete's…our house is sealed off until tomorrow."

Peter hugged Charlie "I'll be back later, Brax you stay with her," he said and walked out of the room.

Jack and Ruby both hugged her and left Patrick looked at Brax "can I have a few minutes alone with my granddaughter?" he asked.

Brax looked down at Charlie before standing up and nodding "sure, I'll be right outside," he said and walked out of the room.

"Granddad, really I'm fine," she said softly.

"Did he find it?" he asked.

"No," Charlie replied "he's not going to either."

Patrick nodded "he has no clue where to look? You didn't give him the slightest hint?"

"Granddad," she said and took his hand "I will die before I tell anyone where it is, no one but me and you know and that's enough."

Patrick smiled and tapped her hand "you're the strongest one you know," he said and stood up.

"Don't worry, he'll pay for what he's done," she replied "you just promise me you'll take it easy and leave Pete and Jack be."

Patrick sighed "mum would have been so proud of you," he said and dropped a kiss on her head "rest up sweetheart I need you in fighting form, as soon as you're released we're going to war," he said and walked towards the door "I'll be back later!" he called on his way out.

* * *

Later that evening Brax led Charlie into a hotel room "we're gonna hang here for a few days, I called Pete he knows and so do the others…that okay with you?" he asked as he settled her onto the bed.

Charlie nodded and smiled quickly "the sooner the better these ribs stop hurting," she groaned.

Brax sat beside her "do they hurt that much? Do you need meds or anything?"

"Yes it hurts and no I don't want anything…I never took anything on Ruby I'm gonna do the same on this one," she said rubbing her stomach.

"Charlie things have changed since you had Ruby, there's all these organic things and things with no chemicals in them you can get them over the counter. There's lots of stuff you can take that won't harm the baby or have the slightest chance of harming the baby…what?" he asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"You been looking up stuff?" she chuckled.

Brax sat beside her and shrugged "I'm gonna be a dad, I got excited for a while and started to look at things. I followed a lot of links…ended up on a page about breast feeding," he chuckled.

Charlie burst out laughing then grabbed her ribs "owww!" she yelled and rolled around the bed in pain "please don't make me laugh," she mumbled.

Brax waited until she had calmed down before scooting up beside her, sliding his hand onto her cheek he tugged her closer and kissed her sweetly and slowly. As she opened her mouth wider he slid his other hand onto her cheek pulling her even closer and slid his tongue in deeper electing a moan from her.

Pulling back he smiled and brushed some hair out of her face "feel better?"

Charlie leaned in and teased him for a bit before she planted a kiss on him "much better…why have you never kissed me like that before?"

Brax shrugged "first time you were wasted, second time you were upset, third time you were nervous, and forth time I wasn't kissing you like that in front of your daughter and your brother."

Charlie raised an eyebrow "you know how many times we've kissed?"

"In around," he chuckled "is that weird?" he asked.

"No," she said and lay on his chest as he lay back "you left out two," she giggled.

Brax chuckled and pulled her closer "what did I miss?"

"When you kissed me before I left after I stayed over and you kissed me after I kissed you in the house yesterday," she said and looked up at him "nice move by the way," she giggled.

Brax chuckled and kissed her quickly "no," he said when she tried to pull him down to her.

"Aww come on!" she yelled "you got me all hot and bothered."

Brax chuckled and hovered over her "a cold shower will fix that," he mumbled and kissed her deeply.

…

The next morning Charlie rolled over and opened her eyes to fins Brax gone "Brax!" she called alarmed and sat up "Brax!" she called louder and shot out of the bed, relieved when her ribs didn't hurt so much.

"I'm here!" he called coming from the bathroom "you okay?" he asked taking in her frazzled state.

Charlie wiped the toothpaste off the side of his mouth "sorry…little jumpy," she chuckled.

Brax leaned in and kissed her quickly "I'm not going anywhere so don't worry…do you wanna head down from breakfast somewhere?"

"Nah," she said and walked to the balcony doors "get room service and we can eat out here," he added before pulling the door open and slipping out.

Brax followed her "when I said we'd hang here for a few days I didn't mean in the room the whole time."

"I know," she nodded "we'll head out later…I'm still kinda tired," she lied.

Brax saw right through her, walking to her he got down on his knees in front of her "babe listen to me, no one is gonna get to you I promise," he slid his hand onto her stomach "you two are gonna be safe with me."

"I know, I'm sorry," she sighed "I just can't deal with this Brax, I can't keep picturing what could happen to this baby if he gets to me…what will happen to us," she said and looked over at him "it took me long enough to work out my feelings for you, I don't want anything to ruin it now."

"Hey," he said and cupped her face "nothing is gonna happen-to either of you okay? No one knows were here but your family and they're not gonna tell anyone."

Charlie nodded "you're right, I'm just being silly…where do you wanna go for breakfast?" she asked.

"We'll stay here and order in like you want, but we're going out later," he replied.

Charlie nodded "deal," she said and stood up "you know, I'm feeling a whole lot better today," she said as she led him back into the room.

Brax chuckled and slid his hands onto her cheeks "nice try," he whispered and kissed her "but not a chance," he said and pulled back.

"Brax!" she whined "you can't do that to me! I'm gonna be all big and unattractive soon and it's all your fault!"

Brax chuckled and walked back to her "you'll always be so dam sexy and beautiful to me."

Charlie stuck her tongue out and walked away "when I'm better you're still not getting any," she muttered.

"Well I read that pregnant women want it more so you'll only be teasing yourself babe," he chuckled and sat beside her.

Charlie slid her hand onto his neck and smiled at him "seriously though thank you for being here for me, I know this isn't the way you wanted to start a relationship…or a family."

Brax leaned in and kissed her "I've wanted you since the day I met you," he murmured and kissed her again "nothing is gonna stop me now I have you," he said and kissed her again.

 **A/N and we'll leave that one there, hope you enjoyed this one…it all kicks off in the next chapter, see ya soon JJ.**


End file.
